sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Osaka bid for the 2008 Summer Olympics
Osaka 2008 was one of the five short-listed bids for the 2008 Games, presented by the city of Osaka, Japan. The city won its right to represent Japan over Yokohama when chosen by the Japanese Olympic Committee. The IOC Evaluation Commission Report from May 15, 2001 said that "a combination of excellent venues and a proven ability within the country to organize major multi-sport events would provide a good basis for the hosting of an Olympic Games". The Report praised the fact that many facilities have already been completed on Maishima Island and are open for public use. The Olympic Stadium and The Olympic Indoor Swimming Pool would be constructed on the island to serve as a stage for world-class athletic competition. The Olympic Village was planned to be constructed on Yumeshima, man-made island only 400 metres from Maishima. It was considered a secure location, surrounded by the sea with a green wooded landscape, which would enable athletes to relax in comfort. Most sport venues were within 20 kilometres of the Olympic Village. However, potential transport congestion was a consideration. Concerns existed about the financial implications for the city of the scale of the infrastructure and Games project, making delivery of the Games plans more difficult. The Commission was "not confident that this issue could be satisfactorily addressed." , p.23 Osaka was eliminated in the first round of the ballot to select a host city at the 113th IOC meeting on July 2001 in Moscow, Russia. Bid details The proposed venues concept comprised: , p.46 Sports Venues Existing: *Intex Osaka - badminton, fencing, *Osaka Dome - baseball, basketball, gymnastics (artistic), *Green Stadium, Kobe - baseball *Nanko Central Baseball Stadium - baseball *Namihaya Dome - baseball *Sumiyoshi Sports Center - boxing *Lake Biwa - canoe-kayak (flatwater) *Seta River - canoe-kayak (slalom) *Senji New Town Road Circuit Course - cycling (road) *Tsurumi-Ryoukuchi Equestrian Center - equestrian (jumping, dressage) *Nagai Stadium - football (group matches) *EXPO'70 Commemorative Stadium - football (group matches) *Kobe City Misaki Park Stadium - football (group matches) *Kobe Universiade Memorial Stadium - football (group matches) *Nishikyogoku Athletic Stadium - football (group matches) *Osaka Prefectural Gymnasium - gymnastics (rhythmic) *Osaka Municipal Central Gymnasium - handball *Nagai Stadium - hockey *Osaka Pool - waterpolo *Maishima Baseball Stadium - softball *Maishima Arena - taekwondo, table tennis *Utsubo Tennis Center - tennis *Rinku Town Triathlon Course - triathlon *Osaka-jo Hall - volleyball Planned: *Osaka City University Gymnasium - weightlifting *Martial Arts Hall - judo, wrestling *Osaka Bay (Maishima Marina) - sailing *Higashinari Culture and Sports Center - volleyball Additional: *Maishima Olympic Stadium - opening and closing ceremony, athletics, football final *Lake Biwa Regatta Course - rowing *EXPO'70 Commemorative Park Velodrome - cycling (track) *Misaki Mountain Bike Center - cycling (mountain bike) *Shinodayama Equestrian Center - equestrian (3-day event) *Osaka Olympic Indoor Pool - swimming, diving, synchronized swimming *Tsurumi-Ryoukuchi Modern Pentathlon Venues - modern pentathlon *Takatsuki Shooting Center - shooting *Osaka Castle Park Archery Center - archery *Yumeshima Beach Volleyball Center - beach volleyball Non-sports Venues *Yumeshima Island - Main Olympic Village and Media Village *Ōtsu - Additional Olympic Village (for rowing and canoeing athletes) *Sakishima Island - Main Press Center, International Broadcast Center *Rihga Royal Hotel - IOC Hotel References *Osaka 2008 at Internet Archive Category:Sport in Osaka Category:2008 Summer Olympics bids 2008